


La croisée des chemins

by Kandai



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Origins, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, F/F, Missing Scene, Politics, Secrets, Unrequited Lust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Certains liens sont voués à se défaire.





	La croisée des chemins

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Ubisoft.
> 
>  **Note** : Je sors de mon hibernation pour poster un petit machin sans prétention et un peu casse-gueule, plein de sous-texte femslashien (parce que j'aime le femslash). Se situe grosso modo après la rencontre avec Cléopâtre, s'il vous faut un repère chronologique. Bonne lecture. :)

Perchée sur l’un des nombreux balcons de la villa d’Apollodorus, Aya regardait pensivement le soleil se fondre dans l’horizon orangé.

Bayek avait quitté l’endroit il y avait de cela plusieurs heures, parti sans attendre la nuit sur les pas des ombres meurtrières dans le but de mettre définitivement fin à leurs plans funestes. Son départ aurait dû l’emplir de satisfaction – après tout, n’était-il pas parti venger leur fils sacrifié sur l’autel profane de l’Ordre des Anciens ? n’était-il pas en train d’accomplir la vengeance à laquelle Aya rêvait depuis une année entière déjà ? – mais au lieu de la joie escomptée, une amertume mélancolique avait pris place dans le cœur de la jeune femme, assombrissant son humeur aussi sûrement que l’horizon.

Cinq hommes… cinq hommes étaient déjà tombés et pourtant, le ka de son fils n’était toujours pas apaisé. Les figures qui se cachaient derrière ce fameux « Ordre des Anciens » semblaient danser dans le creux de ses paupières à chaque fois qu’elle osait fermer les yeux, comme pour se moquer de sa naïveté. Comme pour la narguer dans son deuil.

« Regardez-la ! » semblaient dire les visages grimaçants et difformes qui tourmentaient son esprit. « Regardez-la danser sur nos paumes ! Pensait-elle qu’il suffirait de verser le sang de cinq hommes pour satisfaire sa soif de justice ? Pensait-elle que le combat serait aussi _facile_  ? »

La grecque grinça des dents, furieuse. L’envie de prendre le poignard qu’elle portait à la cuisse et de trancher la gorge de ces insolents fantômes grondait dans son ventre, tel le magma d’un volcan en fusion – et pourtant, ces rictus figés sur la pierre polie disparaissaient à chaque fois qu’elle tendait la main pour s’emparer deux, l’écho de leurs rires malveillants résonnant dans la caverne de la Douât. La narguant sans relâche, jusque dans ses propres cauchemars.

— Je pensais bien te trouver là, ma fidèle medjaÿ, fit une voix suave dans son dos, interrompant par la même occasion le flot coléreux de ses pensées.

Cléopâtre se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, ses lèvres rougies par la peinture trempées de vin et sa tunique plus lâche que jamais, révélant ses hanches et le haut de ses seins sans faux air de modestie. Aya inclina légèrement la tête vers la déesse en signe de déférence avant de reporter son regard vers le mince dôme de lumière qui perçait encore le ciel. D’ordinaire, la présence de la reine l’emplissait d’un sentiment étrange, à mi-chemin entre l’admiration et le dédain, mais ce soir, la medjaÿ se sentait étrangement creuse.

Comme si la colère l’avait drainée de toute autre énergie.

Comme si elle n’était qu’un réceptacle vide, uniquement destinée à la rage et à la rancœur.

Ignorant tout de ses humeurs sombres, la reine s’approcha de sa gardienne en se déhanchant. La lumière et les voiles chatoyants du balcon donnaient à la scène une aura lascive, renforcé par le parfum capiteux qui se dégageait de la prétendante au trône.

— Tu m’avais caché que ton mari était aussi… impressionnant, Aya, susurra Cléopâtre comme pour lui faire un reproche.

La medjaÿ renifla, vaguement amusée par la réflexion de sa souveraine. Elle n’était pas étrangère à l’effet que Bayek faisait aux femmes – comme aux hommes, même si la plupart s’en cachaient bien mieux que le faisait la reine en ce moment. Cela faisait longtemps que les remarques et les regards en coin ne l’atteignaient plus et après tout, n’avait-elle pas elle-même une cohorte d’admirateurs prêts à se plier en quatre juste pour un sourire ? Ces jeux futiles n’étaient rien à côté de la douleur qu’elle et son époux avaient traversé : une douleur qui les unirait plus solidement encore que leur lien matrimonial, au-delà même de la mort.

— C’est dommage qu’il ne soit pas resté, continua la Ptolémée, indifférente au silence qui pesait sur les deux femmes. J’aurais aimé passer davantage de temps en sa compagnie… Apprendre à le connaître…

Aya leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous auriez perdu votre temps, ma reine, rétorqua-t-elle. Bayek est plutôt du genre réservé.

— Ce sont justement ceux-là les meilleurs, ma chère. Les plus tranquilles, les plus taciturnes, pouffa son interlocutrice. Et puis, j’aurais fait en sorte que tu ne restes pas sur la touche…

Une main chaude se plaça au creux de ses reins, appuyant légèrement pour initier une caresse douce – presque une brise.

Une invitation.

La medjaÿ se raidit, sa colère sourde se cristallisant brusquement sur la femme qui se tenait dernière elle : ce n’était pas la première fois que Cléopâtre lui faisait ainsi des avances mais après toutes les épreuves qu’elle avait endurées en vain, après le départ précipité de l’homme qu’elle aimait toujours, cette tentative de séduction relevait de l’insolence pure et simple.

Reine légitime d’Égypte ou non, Aya ne laisserait pas cette femme la berner à nouveau.

— Déesse, cesse ce jeu cruel, je te prie.

La main se retira. Le souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait la nuque disparut, laissant place à la fraîcheur de la nuit.

— Tu es contrariée, remarqua enfin Cléopâtre. L’air faussement ivre qu’elle arborait se dissipa comme un mirage au milieu des dunes, laissant place à un œil vif et une moue agacée. Aya ravala le venin accusateur qui lui brûlait la langue.

— Tu m’as caché des choses, ma reine, articula-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. Au sujet de l’Ordre…

La reine d’Égypte poussa un long soupir et marcha d’un pas aérien jusqu’au balcon. Elle y posa les coudes avant de fixer l’ombre couchante du soleil pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu’elle reprit la parole, la frivolité qui l’animait jusque-là avait entièrement disparu ; à la place, une amertume étrangement semblable à celle qui animait Aya colorait les voyelles pointues de Cléopâtre.

— Mes ennemis sont partout en Égypte, Aya. Tu as pu le constater toi-même en voyageant à Alexandrie : mon nom est sur toutes les langues à la solde de mon frère, prêtes à me vendre ou à m’assassiner pour ce chien d’usurpateur. Et cet imbécile n’est rien comparé au pouvoir de l’Ordre qui agit depuis les ombres afin de me nuire… Penses-tu qu’ils ignorent où je suis ? Sais-tu seulement ce qu’ils pourraient faire s’ils apprenaient que je suis mêlée, même de loin, à la cause qui a juré leur perte ? Ils me tueraient, Aya. Ils marcheraient sur cette villa comme si elle était faite de sable et auraient tué tous ceux qui l’habitent. Je ne pouvais prendre un tel risque…

Ce plan semblait sensé. Prudent, même et les dieux savaient que la prétendante au trône d’Égypte n’avait guère plus que la prudence qui la maintenait en vie. Pourtant, la medjaÿ ne pouvait se résoudre à l’accepter. Quelque chose de chaud et de terrible bouillonnait dans ses veines, transportait son ka au-delà de toute raison.

Au-delà de toute passion.

— Tu sais ce que cet Ordre représente à mes yeux, vociféra-t-elle. Tu sais ce qu’ils m’ont pris, ce que j’ai enduré à cause d’eux… Pendant tout ce temps, tu m’as caché leurs identités ? A ta plus fidèle servante ? A _moi_  ?

Le souffle lui manqua. Sa voix s’éteignit aussi brusquement qu’elle venait de monter, laissant place au silence frais de la nuit. Au loin, on entendait le grincement familier des criquets, le clapotement rassurant de l’eau du Nil.

La reine la fixa, impassible, avant de détourner les yeux vers le lointain.

— Personne ne t’est plus redevable que moi, Aya, reprit Cléopâtre d’un ton amer. Le temps venu, ta loyauté sera récompensée au-delà de tout ce que tu imagines. Mais si je dois choisir entre toi et le bien de toute l’Égypte, mon choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Aya serra les dents. En elle, la tempête menaçait d’exploser : elle avait envie de hurler à ce beau visage qu’elle se moquait bien des récompenses et que le seul repos auquel elle aspirait ne pourrait venir qu’après la mort des assassins de son fils. Mais une partie d’elle-même se refusait à en dévoiler davantage à la femme qui venait ni plus ni moins que d’avouer sa trahison. Que savait Cléopâtre, après tout, de la douleur de perdre un fils aux mains d’une poignée d’hommes cupides ? Que savait-elle de la hantise qui visitait les rêves d’Aya chaque nuit, lorsqu’elle se couchait avec le cœur troublé de savoir que les meurtriers de Khemou étaient encore en vie ?

Que savait-elle de l’horreur innommable qui étreignait la poitrine d’une femme qui ne pouvait plus se dire mère ?

La medjaÿ baissa les yeux. Ravala la bile qui lui brûlait la langue.

Avoua, presque malgré sa propre rage.

— J’ai choisi, moi aussi.

Cléopâtre lui jeta un regard impénétrable. Les traits de son beau visage se creusèrent, troublés par la fatigue et un chagrin qu’Aya se surprit à partager. Ces derniers temps, elle s’était sentie proche de la reine, animée par la conviction d’œuvrer pour le plus grand bien de toute l’Égypte autant que par la reconnaissance qu’elle avait cru lire en ses yeux. Sa trahison la blessait d’autant plus qu’elle pouvait comprendre la déesse, ses doutes ainsi que ses ambitions.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle serait un jour prête à lui pardonner.

Sans un mot, Cléopâtre se tourna vers Aya et déposa un baiser aérien sur la commissure de ses lèvres, comme pour implorer un pardon qui ne viendrait pas ou peut-être apaiser une colère plus vieille que le monde. Le rouge sur ses lèvres laissa une trace sur celles qu’elle venait d’embrasser.

Légère comme une étincelle.

Pesante comme un regret qu’aucune n’osait avouer.

— Il me reste juste à espérer que nos choix ne nous entraîneront pas sur différentes routes, alors, conclut la reine en capturant son regard une dernière fois.

Aya hocha la tête et s’inclina légèrement en voyant la déesse repartir, ses pieds menus glissant sur le marbre poli pour rejoindre les convives ivres et les rires lubriques de la fête dans un tourbillon de voiles colorés. Une fête à laquelle la medjaÿ ne participerait pas, pas plus qu’elle n’avait assisté aux autres.

Son cœur avait tout oublié de la joie il y avait un an de cela. Depuis, Aya rejoignait sa couche avec la vengeance pour seule compagne.

Aujourd’hui, pour la première fois depuis le jour qu’elle se refuserait de nommer, depuis le jour où elle avait dû enterrer la chair de sa chair et le fantôme de sa famille, elle y amènerait le germe du doute – un doute à la fois lourd comme la dague qui reposait contre son poignet.

Et aérien comme un baiser.


End file.
